<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Saltmates by AstuteSunflower</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25992946">Saltmates</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstuteSunflower/pseuds/AstuteSunflower'>AstuteSunflower</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:35:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25992946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstuteSunflower/pseuds/AstuteSunflower</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>UPDATES<br/>1. New chapters will be coming out a little slower because I haven’t had much time to write with school.<br/>2. For updates, questions and possibly clues about upcoming chapters, please follow Astute Sunflower on Instagram at<br/>https://www.instagram.com/astutesunflower/<br/>3. My Instagram is a public account so you just have to hit the follow button and you will be able to get updates, jokes, hints and more.<br/>4. MOST IMPORTANTLY, you guys are all amazing and beautiful. Keep being yourselves and do what makes you happy. I love you all💜</p><p>Also, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chewandy told me that I posted this chapter twice, thank you. Here’s a gold star 🌟</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chlogami - Relationship, Daminette - Relationship, Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Lukadrien - Relationship, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>268</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Essay Awaits</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>UPDATES<br/>1. New chapters will be coming out a little slower because I haven’t had much time to write with school.<br/>2. For updates, questions and possibly clues about upcoming chapters, please follow Astute Sunflower on Instagram at<br/>https://www.instagram.com/astutesunflower/<br/>3. My Instagram is a public account so you just have to hit the follow button and you will be able to get updates, jokes, hints and more.<br/>4. MOST IMPORTANTLY, you guys are all amazing and beautiful. Keep being yourselves and do what makes you happy. I love you all💜</p><p>Also, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chewandy told me that I posted this chapter twice, thank you. Here’s a gold star 🌟</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For updates please follow AstuteSunflower on Instagram☺️💜</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There are different types of soulmates. As Marintte grew up she was always told that even though she doesn’t have any obvious signs of having a soulmate doesn’t mean she doesn’t have one. Some people's skin glows when they touch their soulmate, others see color for the first time when the two meet. Alya and Nino had the words they first thought when they met each other on their wrists. Adrien and Luka have matching tattoos of a snake around the outline of a cat head. Some people didn’t have a soulmate, that’s what Marinette thought for a few years.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Marinette, can you please come down here? Your father needs my help in the bakery, I need you to work the register.” Sabine asked once Marinette answered her phone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette sighed and stood up from her current design project. “I’ll be down in just a minute.” Marinette quickly hung up the phone and stretched. “Tikki, when do you think I’ll get an email from Wayne Enterprise?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not yet.” Tikki shook her head. “It should come in at some point today or tomorrow. Remember there’s a six hour time difference between Paris and Gotham?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks Tikki.” Marinette sighed. “I’ll be up in a bit. Let’s hope they don’t email while I’m helping maman and papa in the bakery.” Marinette smiled before rushing down to the bakery. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Marinette, any news on the essay?” Chloé asked from her spot at the table closest to the register. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, nothing yet. They should send out the email soon. Hopefully in the next hour or so.” Marinette said sadly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well let’s hope you got in. I mean I haven’t read the essay yet but I’m sure it’s amazing.” Chloé reassured the already nervous teen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, but what if the essay didn’t go through or something went wrong.” Marinette pauses for a moment before going full freak out mode. “What if they saw how long it was and didn’t read the whole thing because I put so much information into it?!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Marinette! Calm down!” Chloé shock her friend out of her panic. “You’re going to give yourself a panic attack.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What a shame, I’m at the bakery and not at the disco.” Marinette smiled before the two teens burst into laughter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p><h2>
  <b>In Gotham</b>
</h2>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Demon Spawn!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Baby Bird!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not going to do it!” Damian growled. “It’s utterly horrendous and deplorable.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jason just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms across his chest. “Oh don’t be dramatic you adult teenager. Get your ass over here so we can take a fucking picture.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not letting you all take a picture of me while wearing that.” Damian stated firmly as he pointed to his brothers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Damian please. We want to show the girls that we are better than them in something.” Dick begged. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Damian just shook his head. “There’s nothing you three can do that makes you better than Barbra, Brown, Cain and Kori.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Technically he’s not wrong.” Tim mumbled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh come on. Please. The girls took a picture with matching shirts. Why can’t we?” Dick turned to his baby brother. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I will stab you if you try to put that on me.” Damian stated before leaving the room to go to school. </span>
</p>
<p> </p><h2>
  <b>In Paris</b>
</h2>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Chat! I need your staff!” Ladybug yelled to her partner. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hold up Bug!” Chat Noir said as he tried to wiggle himself out of the recent akuma’s hands. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as Chat Noir was free he threw his staff to Ladybug. Once she had the staff she quickly tied her yo-yo to the other end, using it as a fishing rod. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a few more minutes the akuma was defeated. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Pound it!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey LB, are we getting together this afternoon?” Chat asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe. I’m still waiting for that email.” Ladybug sighed. “But if you want I can ask my parents.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“All right. Text me later when you get an answer.” Chat smiled before running off. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once back in her family’s apartment, Marinette ran down to the bakery to talk to her parents. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maman, can Adrien come over for a little bit?” Marinette asked her mother. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course dear. Are you inviting anyone else?” Sabine asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was thinking about having Chloé, Kagami and Luka over as well. I’ll have to ask them first.” Marinette said sheepishly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay dear. Just text your father when you know who’s coming over.” Sabine smiled before helping her next customer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>LB’s Bitches Group Chat</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Maribug:</b>
  <span> If any of you want to come over today you can.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Minou: </b>
  <span>YAAAAAAA :) </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Queenie:</b>
  <span> I’ll be over with Gami in a bit</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette quickly ran down to the bakery. “Maman, I think the whole group is coming over today. Adri will probably want to spend the night. I think his father and him got into another fight.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course sweetheart. I’ll make some snacks for you all.” Sabine smiled softly before heading to the back of the bakery. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>In Gotham</b>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Demon Spawn, Alfred went out for the day. Seeing how you are the only person who is allowed to go into the kitchen, can you grab us some snacks?” Jason asked as he gestured to himself and Dick, obviously not pleased about it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Damian just rolled his eyes. “I’m not going to get you food, Todd. You shouldn’t have lost your kitchen privileges in the first place. Now if you will excuse me I have to go call Kent.” Damian walked past his brothers and to his room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Damian!” Jon said happily as soon as the video call connected. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kent, why are you so loud?” Damian asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anyone who didn’t live with the young Wayne Heir or was his friend (Jon) would have thought that Damian was being rude. However, those few people knew that Damian just had trouble expressing his emotions </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jon started bouncing in his desk chair, shaking the table which he had propped his iPhone on. “Did you hear? Your dad picked the winning class for that contest! Now we’re going to be meeting students from another school.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Right, the contest father mentioned.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Damian thought. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Apparently the winner had an amazing essay and Bruce picked them almost immediately after reading through all of the essays.” Jon said quickly. “You have to tell me everything you know.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Damian wasn’t surprised that Jon was so excited to meet the new class. He was raised by two of the most famous journalists. Bruce had told his family that the class was Damia’s age and that they would be split up and put into different classes in Damian’s grade. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kent, I understand that you’re excited to meet the class but I don’t know anymore then you do. Even if I knew more I wouldn’t tell you.” Damian said with a shrug. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jon gasped. “You suck Damian Wayne.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll see you tomorrow Kent.” Damian said before hanging up the phone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>In Paris</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marionette nearly dodged the pillow Adrien swung at her. “Missed me!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe hit Marinett in the back of the leg before dodging out of the way quickly from Luka. Kagami hit Adrien in the side before hitting Luka. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey!” The teal haired teen laughed. “You guys keep hitting me! Hit Ma-Ma-Marinette.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marinate the and Adrien looked at each other before nodding. The two original heroes charged at Luka.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly Marinette’s computer chimed. Everyone dropped their pillows and ran to the computer. Marinette quickly typed in her password and opened her mail.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Dear Miss Marinette Dupain-Cheng.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Hidden Truths</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mainly class angst post trip.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For updates on my other works please follow Astute Sunflower on Instagram☺️💜</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dear Miss Marinette Dupain-Cheng.</p><p>Congratulations on winning the Wayne Enterprise sponsored trip next month. You wrote an excellent essay about you and your fellow classmates. As said in the form, you and your classmates will be going on a trip to Gotham City for two weeks. The first week you and your peers will be touring around Gotham. The second week you all will be going to Gotham Academy to see and learn how the American school system works. </p><p>Once again, congratulations on winning this trip. - Bruce Wayne.</p><p>Marinette froze. She won the contest. </p><p>“We’re going to America!” Adrien cheered as he hugged his surrogate sister.</p><p>“Adri, can't breathe.” Marinette gasps.</p><p>“Sorry Mari.” Adrien chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck.</p><p>Luka laughed, and hugged his boyfriend. “It’s okay Melody. Just don’t kill your ticket out of here.”</p><p>Once the initial shock wore off Marinette started cheering. The teens all joined in, and so Tom had to come up to see about the noise. When he found out he congratulated his daughter then proceeded to tell everyone in the bakery. Marinette decided that hiding in her room in embarrassment was the best option. </p><p>The next morning Marinette walked with Chloé, and Adrien to school early to tell Ms. Bustier about the trip. </p><p>“Well hello you three. You’re all here early.” Ms. Bustier smiled. “What can I help you with?”</p><p>“The essay Marinette wrote was the winner for the Wayne Enterprise field trip.” Adrien said proudly. </p><p>Chloé nodded and smiled. “We were there with Kagami and Luka when Marinette got the email.”</p><p>Ms. Bustier smiled at her students. “That’s wonderful Marinette. Great job. I can tell the class today before class ends. Do you think you can get permission slips ready, and create a PowerPoint to let the class know more about Gotham.” </p><p>“But Ms. Bustier, Marinette is just a student.” Chloé tried to argue. “Why is she making the PowerPoint, and sending out the permission slips?”</p><p>“Marinette is the class president Chloé. She should be able to handle it.” Ms. Bustier dismissed and walked into the classroom. </p><p>“Maribitch, how could you!” Alya yelled from the stairs as she comforted a crying Lila. </p><p>“She-she said it was just a game.” Lila cried. </p><p>“Marinette hasn’t done anything to that liar Césaire! If you were a real reporter you would look for the truth instead of helping that fox spread her lies!” Chloé yelled from next to Marinette and Adrien.</p><p>“What did you just call Lila?!” Alya yelled back. </p><p>“A liar, and a fox! Where’s her proof!? All you ever do is believe her lies instead of looking for the truth like a real reporter! You won’t even make it to the gossip column if you keep up your blog!” Chloé spat in a demeaning manner. </p><p>“Ladies! Please, it’s time for class. Chloé, please apologize to Lila, and Alya.” Ms. Bustier said kindly. </p><p>“I’m not going to apologize. Alya just called Marinette a bitch, and Lila is lying about something that Marinette didn’t do yet again. I’m not going to apologize for sticking up for my friend.” Chloé said coldly. </p><p>Ms. Bustier shook her head. “Fine, class please take your seats.” </p><p>“What?” Adrien, and Chloé snapped. </p><p>“You were going to make Chloé apologize for Lila, and Alya bullying Marinette but you’re not even going to acknowledge that they were in fact bullying your own student?” Adrien asked angrily. </p><p>“Guys just stop. Let’s just take our seats, and talk about this after class.” Marinette said sternly. </p><p>“Thank you Marinette. Now everyone please take your seats.” Me. Bustier said from the front of the class and began her instructions. </p><p> </p><p>In Gotham</p><p>Damian was tired. His father decided to go out for the next few days with his soulmate, and Damian ended up patrolling with Todd. It’s hard enough to patrol with Drake, but Todd was the odd ball. </p><p>“Damian!” Jon said happily as he bounced up to his friend. “Did you learn anything else about the class?” </p><p>“No.”</p><p>“You didn’t do any research?” Jon asked, a bit confused that his friend didn’t immediately try to learn more about the new class coming to Gotham Academy. “Why?” </p><p>“I had to spend the night with Todd because father is out with Kyle.” Damian said tiredly. </p><p>Jon tried not to laugh. “He doesn’t let you go solo while he’s gone?” </p><p>“Does your father?” Damian asked, knowing full well the answer was no. </p><p>“Anyway, are you ready for school today?” Jon asked. </p><p>“Jon, we're at school.” Damian rolled his eyes. </p><p>“I know. I wanted to see how tired you were.” Jon shrugged. “Anyway, apparently only three of the kids from the class actually speak English so they’ll be put into your class while the others will be divided up in the rest of your grade.” </p><p>“You learned all of that in ten hours?” Damian raised an eyebrow. </p><p>Jon just smiled sheepishly. “I may or may not have gotten my mom to team up with me to have dad question Bruce off the record.”</p><p>“So what you mean is, you made a deal with your mother so that she would get your father to ask my father about the class, and then your father told your mother who in turn told you?” Damian asked confidently. </p><p>“Possibly.” Jon dragged out. “By the way, I’m not allowed to go over to the field for the next three weeks.”</p><p>“Really Kent? That was the best you came up with? Not going to the fields for three weeks?” Damian asked, to Jon his tone meant that Damian was laughing. </p><p>“Hey! I love going to the fields.” Jon laughed. </p><p>“Okay, let's get to class.” Damian stated. “I’ll see you during lunch.”</p><p> </p><p>In Paris</p><p>“Marinette, why did you let Bustier walk over you?” Adrien asked. </p><p>“Because Adrien, I’ve already talked to Principal Rayne. If we can get enough evidence that she’s being a negligent teacher then we can have Ms. Mendeleev take responsibility for our class.” Marinette said softly. </p><p>“That’s why you're letting her do this?” Chloé asked sadly. </p><p>Marinette nodded. “If she makes one wrong move then she’s gone. Then all of the public schools won’t hire her back based on her record.” </p><p>“Okay, well then let’s help you figure out what to do for the trip PowerPoint.” Chloé said with a soft smile.  </p><p>The next week the three teens, with the occasional help from Luka and Kagami, made a PowerPoint on the dangers of Gotham that was to be shown in class on Wednesday. While the class is watching the PowerPoint, Marinette, Chloé, and Adrien would be working on the permission slips, and delivering them around to the parents of the students. </p><p>“Ms. Bustier, why aren’t Marinette, Adrien, and Chloé watching the PowerPoint?” Lila asked sweetly. </p><p>“They made the PowerPoint, and presented it to me this morning without having the PowerPoint up for them to see. That is why I gave them permission to deliver the permission slips for the trip to all of your parents, and tell them a little bit about the trip. They will also be giving the PowerPoint to the students. Marinette thought that that would be the best way for the parents to understand more about the trip before signing off for their students to go across the Atlantic.” Ms. Bustier explains before going back to showing the PowerPoint. </p><p>The three teens divided, and conquered all of the parents besides Gabriel Agreste, knowing full well that if all three of them weren’t there Adrien wouldn’t be able to go. </p><p>“Adrien, come on. We have to convince your dad next.” Marinette smiled happily. </p><p>“If you, and Chlo come then I think he’ll say yes.” Adrien said hopefully. </p><p>The three teens walked through the front doors of the Agrest Manor to find Natalie walking out of Garbriel’s office. “Adrien, how can I help you three?”</p><p>“We wish to speak to father about our school trip next month. We set up an entire PowerPoint that is being shown to the class, and all of the parents of our classmates.” Adrien said in his business tone. </p><p>Natalie just looked at him for a second before opening the office door, and stepping inside. When she came back out she didn’t say anything just let the teens into the office. </p><p>“You wanted to speak to me about a trip?” Gabriel’s cold voice came from the front of the room. </p><p>The three teens shared a look before nodding. </p><p>“Sir, our class is going to Gotham Academy next month for a two week trip. We will be learning about how schooling in America is done as well as learning about Gotham’s history.” Marinette started the presentation about Gotham. </p><p>Between Chloé, Adrien, and Marinette, the presentation was flawless. They handed Gabriel the permission slip, and he didn’t immediately throw it out which was a good sign. </p><p>Gabriel looked over the permission slip. “Will you three stay together the entire time? I know that Adrien wishes to stay away from Miss Rossi as we have faced the problem last year. I will only sign off on this trip if the three of you stay together throughout the entirety of the trip.” </p><p>“That was the plan. Seeing how Marinette, Adrien, and I are the only students who are fluent in the language we will be sitting in regular high school classes, and will be learning the materials being taught to the American students.” Chloé said casually. </p><p> “Just the three of you?” Gabriel asked skeptically. </p><p>“Yes sir. We were the only students who understand English, and we have emailed the teachers from Gotham Academy who have agreed to let us participate in their classes.” Marinette said politely. </p><p>“We are also going to be rooming next to each other. Chloé, and Marinette share a room, and I share the room across the hall from them. The only thing you need to worry about is paying for my plane tickets, and signing the permission slip. Everything else has been taken care of by Mr. Wayne.” Adrien stated. </p><p>Gabriel thought for a moment before nodding. “Miss Dupain-Cheng, will you be flying with the rest of the class or with my son?” </p><p>“As of right now I’m riding with the class.” Marinette stated. </p><p>“Would you like to fly with Adrien?” Gabriel asked. </p><p>Marinette nodded. “I would like to, however I will not let you pay for my plane ticket upgrade.”</p><p>Gabriel nodded. “Okay, well my son will need a new shirt, and a new jacket for next week. Seeing how you are a consulting designer for me I would like you to design them. I will purchase the items at the price I see fit.” </p><p>“I will think about your price before agreeing to it. I do not want to be paid too much nor too little sir.” Marinette stated. </p><p>Gabriel signed the permission slip. “Very well. I’ll see you next Tuesday with the designs.”</p><p>As the teens walked out of the manor Marinette turned to Adrien. “Did you tell your father about the shirt, and jacket I was making for you for our friendiversary?”</p><p>“I may or may not have told him that you were making a new shirt, and jacket that I thought would look great on next week's cover.” Adrien shrugged. </p><p>Marinette rolled her eyes. “You are so lucky that they are already finished kitty.”</p><p>Chloé laughed at the two friends as they bickered. </p><p>When they got back to the school the class was getting out of the presentation. Some kids looked well rested while others looked tired. The presentation wasn’t longer than twenty five slides including a few slides for sources, and pictures so they should have gotten done within at most twenty eight minutes. Marinette made sure they timed the presentation. </p><p>“Marinette, why was your presentation so long?” Alya complained. </p><p>Marinette roller her eyes. “It wasn’t Alya. The presentation was one third photos of Gotham, and Gotham Academy.” </p><p>“Then why did it take so long?” Alya whined. </p><p>“It should have been done in a half hour. You guys have been in that classroom for almost two hours. I don’t know why it took so long.” Marinette said as she walked up the stairs. </p><p>“Hello you three. Did you visit all of the parents?” Ms. Bustier asked. </p><p>Chloé nodded stiffly. “Yes ma’am. As of right now twelve of us can go.” </p><p>“Who’s parents were undecided?” Ms. Bustier asked. </p><p>“Nino’s, Rose’s, and Mylene’s parents said that they will give the school an answer by the end of the week.” Chloé stated. </p><p>“If I may ask Ms. Bustier, why are you all still here?” Adrien asked. </p><p>“Well, we had a few questions that I couldn’t exactly answer.” My. Bustier chuckled. </p><p>“Why?” Marinette, who was quiet for the last few minutes asked. </p><p>“Pardon?” Ms. Bustier asked awkwardly. </p><p>“Why didn’t you know the information?” Marinette asked, trying to be polite as possible. </p><p>“I’m not liking your tone Marinette.” Ms. Bustier warned. </p><p>“And I’m not liking your job.” Marinette argued. “You shouldn’t be telling me to make presentations on the trip we are going in, and putting me at different expectations. The reason the PowerPoint was done was because I had help. This is stuff you should have been researching when I first submitted the essay in case we actually got the trip. I shouldn’t have done it in less than a week.” </p><p>“Marinette, that is enough! You are the class president, it’s time you act like it.” </p><p>“And it’s time that you act like a teacher! I’m tired of being the teacher, and the class president! I just want to be a kid!” Marinette yelled. </p><p>Principal Rayne quickly ran over hearing screaming. “Marinette, is there a problem?”</p><p>“No Principle Rayne.” Ms. Bustier said quickly. </p><p>“Marinette, are you okay?” Principal Rayne asked. </p><p>“Yes sir.” Marinette said softly. </p><p>“Okay, why don’t you three come into my office. I would like to talk to you about your schedule at Gotham Academy.” Principal Rayne said. </p><p>“Yes sir.” The teens said, and followed the man into his office. </p><p>Once the door was shut he got right to the point. “What was happening out there?” </p><p>“Ms. Bustier kept the class in the presentation for the trip for two hours when it was only a half hour, maybe longer with questions. When we asked why the class was still here she said that she didn’t have the answers to their questions. Marinette asked why, and then Ms. Bustier pulled the class president card.” Chloé stated bitterly. </p><p>“Marinette, if it were up to me the majority of your class wouldn’t be going on this trip. They have done the community service but how much of that time did they complain, and attack you? I would send just a few students including you three.” Principal Rayne stated. “However, I want this trip to be a learning tool for your class. If anything happens it should be reported, and have physical proof on both ends.”</p><p>“Yes Principal Rayne.” Marinette said while her friends nodded. </p><p>Finally it was time for the trip. Marinette was able to buy the upgrade for her ticket with some money she had saved up with commissions and from Gabriel’s recent purchase. </p><p>“Ms. Bustier, I’m not feeling well. Do you think Marinette could give me her ticket?” Lila asked sweetly. </p><p>“Of course dear.” My. Bustier smiled, and turned towards Marinette. </p><p>“Sorry miss. But if one of your students bought a first class ticket then they will have to be in the seat they bought. If your student wanted to upgrade their ticket they would have needed to do it a week in advance.” A flight attendant stated. </p><p>“You’re sure there’s nothing you can do?” Ms. Bustier asked. </p><p>“No. Your student will have to stay in the second class.” The flight attendant said before leaving to announce that the flight was boarding first class. </p><p>Marinette, Chloé, and Adrien smiled as they headed towards their seats. On the left there were two seats, on the right there was one seat. Marinette, and Chloé sat next to each other, and promised Adrien they could take turns once the flight took off. Throughout the flight Marinette worked on a new design, and played music on the tv in front of her. Seeing how Marinette wasn’t going to be very social she switched with Adrien. </p><p>“Are you sure Mari?” Adrien asked. </p><p>“I’m sure. You, and Chloé don’t need to talk around me.” Marinette smiled before sitting down, and pulling out her sketchbook. </p><p>Marinette worked for a few hours before falling asleep. When she woke up Adrien was poking her arm repeatedly. </p><p>“Adri, what’s up?” Marinette’s groggy voice asked. </p><p>“We land in a few minutes.” Adrien said happily. </p><p>Marinette nodded, gathered her stuff and sat in her original seat. How Adrien was so happy was beyond her and apparently Chloé. Marinette tried to rub her ears to get them to stop popping. </p><p>“Here, some gum might help.” The flight attendant from earlier in the terminal said. </p><p>“Thanks.” Marinette smiled as she took the gum. </p><p>A few minutes later the pilot announced that they were beginning to land. Everyone quickly put on their seat belts, and resumed talking. </p><p>“Hey Marinette, can we split the gum?” Chloé asked. </p><p>“Sure.” Marinette broke it in half, and handed Chloé a piece. </p><p>Chloé put the gum in her mouth before Marinette, and quickly slapped it out of Marinette's hand. </p><p>“Chlo, what the heck?” Marinette asked as she rubbed her hand. </p><p>“Cherry.” Chloé said quickly. </p><p>“Oh, thanks.” Marinette smiled sheepishly. </p><p>Marinette has been allergic to cherries since she was little. Nino, and her had shared a cherry cookie, and she had a severe allergic reaction. Ever since she carried around and epipen just in case. Her friends were kind enough to look out for her. </p><p>“Disaster avoided.” Adrien chuckled. </p><p>The girls laughed. </p><p>Soon the plane was unboarding. Marinette, Adrien, and Chloé waited by the desk so that they could find their teacher. They couldn’t see Ms. Bustier but they could hear Lila. After just second the entirety of the plane moved away from the class. </p><p>“Marinette, Chloé, Adrien, how was your flight?” Ms. Bustier asked. </p><p>“It was fine. How was yours?” Marinette asked. </p><p>Ms. Bustier smiled but everyone could tell she was not very joyous. “It was fine, a bit noisy.”</p><p>“Adriboo, can you help me get my bags? My arthritis in my wrist is acting up again.” Lila said sweetly. </p><p>Adrien shook his head. “Sorry Lila, but I have to carry my own bag. Just use your left arm.”</p><p>“Oh come on Dude, the girl needs some help.” Nino said. </p><p>“I’m sure if she needs help she can have you help her.” Adrien stated and walked over to Marinette and Chloé. “I hate this class.”</p><p>“We know.” Chloé stated. “I think our whole group does. I feel bad for whatever poor class she’s in.”</p><p>“Oh come on Chloé, we need to get to the bus.” Marinette giggled. </p><p>The three walked a few feet ahead of their class, and saw a tall man with dark hair holding up a sign with their school’s name on it. In Marinette’s opinion, his suit was a little better quality than a regular chauffeur. </p><p>“Excuse me, are you part of France DuPont High School?” He asked. </p><p>“Yeah, the rest of the class is coming.” Marinette smiled. </p><p>“Great, spending the time with Liar Rossi for the rest of the trip.” Chloé mumbled. </p><p>“Chloé! Be nice!” Adrien scolded as he playfully whacked Chloé’s arm. </p><p>“Why should I? She literally is trying to make Mari’s life a living hell.” Chloé stated angrily. </p><p>“Hey!” Marinette said loud enough not to draw any attention to the small group. “Enough, we are here in Gotham, let’s try not to think about life in Paris.”</p><p>“Yes Bug.” Adrien mumbled softly in French. </p><p>“I’m sorry, I’m Marinette, these are my friends Chloé, and Adrien. We are the only students who can speak English fluently. If you need any help with the class you can ask us.” Marinette smiled happily. </p><p>“Thanks Marinette. I’m Richard, but you can call me Dick. I can speak French fluently, my father had me, and my brothers all learn it when we were younger.” Dick said with a happy smile. “Is there anything I should know that might not have been on the file I received about your class. Such as, anyone having an allergy, confirmed medical conditions with papers signed by the doctor saying that a student can’t do certain things or any disabilities, things I wasn’t already made aware of?” </p><p>“Marinette is allergic to cherries, Lila has ‘multiple medical conditions’. Everything else should be there.” Adrien stated. </p><p>“I made sure to put my cherry allergy in, Adri.” Marinette grumbled softly. </p><p>Adrien rolled his eyes. “I’m sure you would, I wanted to say it in case Bustier didn’t put it down.” </p><p>“I think we all know Bustier had nothing to do with this trip except present the PowerPoint to the class. I made sure to put in every little important detail about our class’ mental, and physical health as long as there was physical evidence.” Marinette stated.</p><p>Dick was a bit confused. “Marinette, why would you be writing the health part of the trip?” </p><p>“She wrote everything for the trip. Including the permission slips.” Chloé stated proudly, with something Dick couldn’t put his tongue on. </p><p>“Ms. Bustier decided that since Marinette is the class president, she can write things like our lesson plan, the essay for the trip, and just about everything else class related.” Adrien said. </p><p>“Guys.” Marinette groaned. </p><p>“She’s also negligent.” Chloé stated quickly before the class joined them. </p><p>“How about we can talk later today after we get you all to your hotel.” Dick said softly before he began his introduction to the class in perfect French. </p><p>Once at the hotel Marinette, and Chloé’s room was right across the hall from Adrien who was rooming alone even after Nino’s complaints. </p><p>Blond(e)s and the Blue</p><p>Maribug: Okay, Dick said that we can meet with him at 5. It’s 4:55. Come on kitty.</p><p>Minou: 🥺</p><p>Maribug: I’ll send bee</p><p>Minou: 🏃♂️💨</p><p>Queenie: rude</p><p>The girls walked out of their room to find Adrien leaning against the wall across from them. </p><p>“You’re wrinkling your shirt.” Chloé stated as she, and Marinette started walking down the bleak, standard hotel hall. </p><p>Adrien rolled his eyes, and followed. Once they were in the lobby Dick was sitting at a wooden table big enough for the four of them. </p><p>“Hey guys.” Dick said softly. “Is everything for your rooms alright?” </p><p>“Yes, everything is amazing, thank you. You said you wanted to talk to us after we got settled in?” Marinette asked as she sat down across from Dick. </p><p>“Yeah, you all said different things about you being in charge of things for the class?” Dick asked.</p><p>“Yeah, well, Ms. Bustier basically pushes most of her responsibilities onto me such as helping out students who are confused, writing parts of lesson plans, making the presentation, and permission slips for this trip.” Marinette explained. </p><p>“She is also super neglectful towards Adrien, Marinette, and I. Mostly things the class does towards Marinette. If one of the kids in our class does something towards Marinette, and any of us speak up for her, Ms. Bustier tries to have us apologize for it. Whenever Marinette sticks up for herself against Bustier or the class, Ms. Bustier tells her that she’s the class president, and should be responsible. She pulls the ‘the class president card’ on Marinette multiple times a day.” Chloé stated. </p><p>Dick nodded. “Okay, is there anything I should keep an eye out for?”</p><p>“No.” Marinette said softly. </p><p>“Yes.” Adrien and Chloé stated. </p><p>“Keep an eye out on Lila, Alya, and Ms. Bustier.” Adrien said angrily. “They are the worst of the whole class.”</p><p>“Connections to MDC my ass. She’s our fucking class president you stupid.” Marinette quickly covered Chloé’s mouth. </p><p>“Does she lie about knowing famous people often?” Dick asked, noticing Marinette’s reaction to MDC’s name. </p><p>“All the time. Currently she’s been lying about being best friends with MDC but honestly she’s stupid. I mean, it’s ridiculous, utterly ridiculous.” Chloé laughed. </p><p>“Well, some of us don’t want her to know Chloé.” Marinette mumbled. </p><p>“Ah come on Mari, you can’t stay hidden forever ya know. Maybe at the end of the year when you graduate.” Chloé snickered. </p><p>“Chloé, I’m graduating before Luka.” Marinette started. “Remember, this is technically my last semester, and then I’m helping Principal Rayne with gathering stuff on Bustier.” Marinette stated. </p><p>“Oh ya! When’s the ceremony?” Adrien asked. </p><p>“First, Adri, elbows off the table, second I sent the file to you literally two days ago.” Marinette giggled. </p><p>“But Marbear.” Adrien frowned. </p><p>“Not happening kitty cat.” Marinette tried to look serious. “Chlo, get your best friend under control.”</p><p>Chloé gasped. “But, he’s wha. Hmph.” Chloé sent Adrien a text, and he immediately went red, and shut up. </p><p>“Thanks Chlo.” Marinette said with a smile. “Anyway, just look out for Ms. Bustier because she is negligent, if she’s missing a student we will be the ones to tell you because she will probably say that she trusts her students. Lila because she’s a liar, and a narcissist, she will lie about anything, and everything, and the only people she’s convincing are the rest of the class. And Alya because she wholeheartedly believes everything Lila is saying, is a blogger, and can get violent.”</p><p>“Okay so, negligent teacher, liar, and a potentially violent blogger. Gotcha.” Dick said before grabbing his stuff. “I’ll see you all tomorrow for your first official day at Wayne Enterprise. Here’s my number if you three need anything or want to talk. Fair warning, tomorrow my brother is coming in to be security for the trip.”</p><p>Dick handed Marinette a card with his name, and number before leaving. </p><p>“Hey Chlo, what did you send to Adrien anyway?” Marinette asked mischievously. </p><p>“A picture of him and Luka making out with Adrien being a total bottom.” Chloé cackled. </p><p>Marinette tried not to laugh, but when Adrien started complaining she lost. </p><p>“Alright, let's get to bed so we’re not too tired in the morning.” Marinette said once she composed herself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Wounds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Marinette wakes up in the hospital. What happens when she goes to her temporary home?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I made and Instagram account called Astute Sunflower. Please go follow it for updates on my works.☺️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chloé and Marinette both went to sleep in their double beds. The bed was better than Marinette had expected, the sheets were soft and retained heat, the pillows were fluffy and she was able to fall asleep easily. </p><p>The bluenette woke up by her alarm blaring from the nightstand between her and Chloé’s beds. Once she turned off the alarm on her phone, Marinette turned on the lamp hanging from the wall above the dresser. Next, she made sure Chloé was awake before changing into a simple navy blue, short sleeved blouse and dark grey, high waisted khaki pants. </p><p>“Morning bug.” Chloé yawned as she made her way to the bathroom. </p><p>“Morning Chloé. Black or grey sweater?” Marinette asked, holding up her black, button up sweater and her dark grey, opened sweater with pockets. </p><p>Chloé looked between the outfit and the two sweaters. “Grey, matches your pants.”</p><p>We finished getting ready before knocking on Adrien’s door across the hall. </p><p>“Adri, come on, it’s time for breakfast.” Marinette called from behind the door.</p><p>Adrien opened the door a few moments later. “I wish mornings were later.” The blond rubbed sleep from his eyes. </p><p>“Oh don’t worry Adri, you can sleep later.” Chloé laughed as she began to lead her friend towards the elevator. </p><p>The trio ate breakfast at a table far from the rest of the class. Marinette made sure that there were almost seven regular sized tables between her trio and Lila. Not long after the class settled down, Dick walked into the hotel with another man. The man was bigger than Dick in muscle and height. He sported a brown leather jacket, black shirt and pants, combat boots and his sunglasses tugged his shirt collar slightly. Marinette could feel a dark aura around him and she was slightly concerned. </p><p>“Hey kids, this is my brother Jason. Jay, this is Marinette, Chloé and Adrien.” Dick said in perfect French, sending Marinette a wink. </p><p>Jason looked at each teen, almost seeing how much of a threat each could be, before addressing them all in French. “Hello, I’m Jason. Dick told me a bit about each of you.” </p><p>Marinette smiled politely. “It’s nice to meet you Jason. I’m Marinette.” The look on Jason’s face when she spoke English was funny enough to get a chuckle out of Dick. </p><p>“You didn’t tell me they spoke English.” Jason grumbled, but the smile on his face showed that he was amused. </p><p>“Only us three. The rest of the class never bothered to really learn the language.” Chloé said as if she were royalty speaking about filth. </p><p>Marinette nudged Chloé, giving her a stern look. “Chloé and Adrien also had private English lessons outside of school. When we became friends, we started tutoring each other in the course.” </p><p>“Sounds like fun.” Jason smiled at the three teens. </p><p>Dick looked at his phone before putting it back in his pocket and straightened his posture. “Alright everyone, it’s time to get going. We have a half hour to get to the museum.”</p><p>A few grumbles were heard for the still tired students, along with a handful of cheers for the students who were more awake. Lila was walking to the bus as if she were a queen walking to her throne. It put Marinette’s guard up. </p><p>The drive to the Gotham Museum was quiet. Some students were getting a few extra minutes of sleep, while others were quietly using their phones. </p><p>“Okay everyone!” Dick said into the mic at the front of the bus. “We have arrived. Please get out of your seats carefully, if anyone trips, we will be talking to anyone who was close to the person who tripped. If we find any funny business happening, students involved will be warned once before they will face punishment.” Dick scanned the bus before continuing. “There are security cameras facing every angle of every room. We can and will get video footage of anything we deem unacceptable. We will be quiet while going through the museum, respectful to everyone and everything inside and outside of the building. No photography is allowed while in the museum, unless you are in the gift shop. If you would like, you may turn your device in and me or my brother will hold them in one of these bags while we are in the museum.” The bag Dick held up was a clear backpack with a few pens and paper inside. “If you hand in your device, you will be handed a sticker and a pen to write your name on the sticker and place said sticker on your device. Jason will now give you all a rundown on safety here in Gotham.”</p><p>Jason took the mic from Dick and stood up. “Listen up because I’m not going to repeat myself.” Jason’s features were cold and calculating. “The museum has faced many villain attacks over the years. If a villain or any other criminal is in the museum, you will follow mine and Dick’s instructions so you don’t get hurt. Students who act against our instructions can either get hurt or wind up dead.” A few students started whispering but had quiet down when Jason resumed talking. “Stay with the group, do not separate from the group. There will be no horse play, rough housing, or verbal attacks towards any student. Seeing how this is a larger group, the class will be divided in two. One group will go with Dick and the other will come with me.” Jason handed the mic back to Dick and sat down. </p><p>“Okay, group time!” Dick’s cheery tone came through the bus speakers. “Group one will be Lila, Alya, Rose, Jeleka, Mylene, Ivan, Sabrina. Group two will be Alix, Kim, Nathaniel, Marinette, Chloé, Adrien, Nino. I’m going with group one and Jason will be with group two.” Dick handed the driver the mic, turned back to the class and spoke loud enough for everyone to hear him. “Group one, please come with me. Group two, please stay in your seats.”</p><p>Group one left the bus and followed Dick into the museum. Jason waited a few minutes before having the second group follow him into the museum. All of group two handed their devices to Jason before leaving the bus. As they walked through the museum following their museum tour guide, Marinette tried to remember as much as she could for designing. </p><p>Marinette’s favorite part of the tour was the portion of the Wayne family. It was interesting for her to hear about how the Wayne family started as immigrants and over time became a large influence in Gotham. Marinette liked hearing about the way Bruce changed Wayne Enterprise to giving back more to the city then the company already was. </p><p>After nearly two hours of touring the history of Gotham, the tour guide brought the group to the gift shop. Marinette sent her a grateful smile before heading into the shop. </p><p>After the museum, the class went to the Gotham gardens for a few hours before going back to the hotel. Marinette was just leaving the bathroom by the entrance when she noticed that everyone was gone. She quickly called Chloé. </p><p>“Where did you guys go? Bustier said that it was close to a forty minute trip back, an hour with traffic, so we should use the bathroom before leaving.” Marinette was trying hard not to panic. </p><p>“Once everyone else got into the bus, Bustier had the driver pull out. We’re passing the shopping plaza by the hotel now.” Chloé sounded pissed, Marinette could hear Adrien calming her down. </p><p>“Chlo, I’ll be fine. I’ll walk back to the hotel. It’s still mid afternoon. I should be there soon. I’ll share my location with you so you can know where I am.” Marinette hung up the phone and pulled up Google Maps for directions. </p><p>Marinette was about an hour and a half away from the hotel if she walked quickly. It was getting a bit darker than she had planned. Marinette made sure to text Chloé and Adrien every few minutes.</p><p>A half hour into the journey, Marinette felt someone tailing her. She quickly put her phone into her pocket before looking back. “Tikki, text Dick and tell him to track my phone. Send him a shit ton of texts until he answers and Chloé too.” Marinette whispered as she picked up speed. </p><p>Another quick look behind her and the man from a few moments ago was also picking up his speed. Clearly following her. Marinette quickly broke into a sprint. She didn’t know where she was going, but she kept running. Marinette knew that she couldn’t go back to the hotel with the man following her, that would bring him to her classmates and any other possible victim. Marinette stopped for a moment, a brief second to turn a sharp corner and the man pulled her into a nearby alleyway. One of his large hands covered her mouth, while the other wrapped around her waist, pressing Marinette into the man’s chest. Marinette bit, screamed and flailed, but it was no use. His hand moved slightly, covering her nose as well as her lips and in a few minutes, everything went dark. The last thing Marinette could feel was Tikki flying into the side of her shirt. </p><p>Marinette woke up slowly to the sound of yelling. </p><p>“Oh come on! Why can’t we just sell her?” A man yelled out from at least a yard away. </p><p>“We can’t sell her. She’s high profile.” Another man, who was far closer to Marinette had said. “She’s the winner of Wayne’s latest competition. We can use her for ransom, which means far more money.”</p><p>Marinette slowly opened her eyes and took a quick scan of the room before shutting them again. There was a catwalk above her head, a door around seven feet away from Marinette to the left. There were four men visible, but most likely more. Three of which had guns. The fourth was walking closer to Marinette. </p><p>“Besides, we’re never allowed to play with the merchandise when selling them off. This time we can.” The second man said. </p><p>Marinette was beginning to like the man less and less. Whoever he is, he’s had experience with kidnappings. Marinette felt a rough glove caress her cheek before it forcefully jerked her head from one side to the other, up and down, before dropping her face. </p><p>“Are you sure you didn’t kill her Hugh?” A new voice asked, sounding a little worried. </p><p>“I didn’t kill her. She’ll wake up soon.” The man who held her face grunted. “If not, I’m sure Billy would like to have a go at her. We all know he’s got a thing for dead teens.”</p><p>As if sensing her distress, someone broke at least two windows. </p><p>“Let the girl go!” A deep voice punctuated each word forcefully. </p><p>The sound of gunshots was heard almost immediately after. Marinette felt Tikki untying the ropes. Once the miniature goddess was done, Marinette quickly ran for cover behind a crate while she looked for a way out. There were five men in suits. Once in full black, anyone would know he was Batman. The second was wearing black and blue. The third man wore a grey suit under a brown jacket and a red helmet. The fourth was wearing a black and red suit and what seemed like a red and black cape. The fifth was wearing green, red and yellow, along with a hood. Out of all of the five, Marinette felt unsettled about the man in the helmet and Batman. Batman for obvious reasons, but the man in the helmet for two simple reasons. He was fighting quite aggressively and had guns strapped to his legs and most likely a few more weapons inside his jacket. </p><p>The traffic light should have been on her radar. He was quite aggressive as well and had enough blood spilled due to his sword to fill two or three blood bags. However, Marinette couldn’t help but feel comforted by his presence. Almost drawn to him. </p><p>Marinette quickly ran out of the room, transformed and found a new way into the room. Ladybug quickly took out two men. As she scanned the room, she could tell the traffic light had far too many men around him to fight by himself. Ladybug quickly took on two of his men. There was another man coming up to join the fight, only he stopped a few feet away and pulled out a gun. </p><p>“Get down!” Ladybug yelled, running to push the traffic light to the concrete floor. </p><p>Ladybug was pushing the male down, shielding him from the gun when it went off. A bullet shot through the air, piercing Ladybug in the rib cage. She let out a cry of pain as her body crumpled to the floor. </p><p>“Robin! Are you two okay?” Someone yelled from across the room, they almost sounded like Dick. </p><p>“She was hit!” The male, Robin, yelled back. </p><p>“I’m fine!” Ladybug yelled, standing up and attempting to continue the fight. </p><p>Robin moved closer to Ladybug. “You’re not okay, you were just shot. Go hide.” Robin hissed. “If you refuse to stop fighting, look for a teen girl. She ran out of the hallway behind us.” </p><p>Ladybug huffed. “Who the hell do you think you are?” </p><p>“Go. Meet me at the Wayne Enterprise roof tomorrow at midnight.” Robin nudged Ladybug towards the hallway. </p><p>Ladybug didn’t like the fact that she was being pushed away, but this wasn’t her city. So she listened to Robin. There was no doubt that people were looking for her as a civilian. Marinette was about two blocks from the building with the other heroes when she felt light headed. Marinette stopped at the top of a building and laid down. Her transformation dropped, causing her bullet wound to hurt even more. However, the pain made her tired. Someone came running over towards her. </p><p>“Marinette, Marinette. Stay with me. Come on, stay awake. It’s Jason, come on, stay awake.” </p><p>Marinette could barely make out his bright red helmet before passing out. </p><p> </p><p>Marinette woke up quickly once she heard alarms going off. Almost immediately she tried to get up. Two sets of arms quickly pinned her back into the mattress and Marinette started to flail and scream. Her vision still hazy, she could barely see anything with the bright lights. </p><p>“Marinette, you safe. You in the hospital. My name is Dr. Kathy.” A woman said loudly to Marinette’s right. </p><p>Marinette stopped trying to get away, but didn’t relax. Dr. Kathy walked closer to Marinette. Marinette couldn’t find any distinct characteristics in the woman other than she was taller than Marinette. </p><p>“Marinette, you were shot three days ago and brought here by Batman. Do you not remember talking with Mr. Todd, Mr. Grayson and Mr. Wayne yesterday?” Marinette tried to remember but couldn’t, so she shook her head no. “Okay, well the three of them are back again today. I will tell them that as of now you don’t remember anything from yesterday.” Dr. Kathy said before walking out of the room. Nobody came into the room for another few minutes. </p><p>“Hey kiddo.” Marinette registered the voice as Dick’s. “How you feeling today?”</p><p>“Hey.” Marinette mumbled softly. “I can’t, I can’t remember anything from yesterday. Dr. Kathy said that you came in to see me?”</p><p>“You don’t have to worry about it kid.” Dick sat at the edge of Marinette bed. </p><p>Marinette’s eyesight was getting better. She could clearly tell who each person in the room was based on their faces. It brought a slight smile to her face. </p><p>“Does my class, friends and family know about what happened?” Marinette’s smile dropped once the words left her mouth. </p><p>Jason let out a few choice words before dragging over a chair next to Marinette’s bed. “Yeah, they all know. You can’t fly home for a while until the doc clears you, so for now you’ll be staying with us at the manor.” </p><p>“Oh, okay… can I have my phone please? It was in my purse.” Marinette asked before remembering that her purse was dropped in the alleyway.</p><p>Dick leaned over to the small table by Marinette before handing her the purse. “Here, you had me worried before with all of your texts. Timmy had to trace your phone and we found it in an alleyway.”</p><p>Marinette curled into the hospital bed. “I’m really sorry.” Marinette said softly, her next words came out in a never ending stream. “I’m really sorry. Ms. Bustier said that we should all use the restroom before we leave and when I walked out, everyone was gone. I used my maps app to get directions to the hotel but felt someone following me. I knew that I would be putting my class and others in danger if I led him back to the hotel, so I turned off my phone and just started running through the streets. I was turning to go down another street but he had caught up to me. I’m so sorry.”</p><p>“Marinette, you did nothing wrong. You got left behind the moment you were left without a competent adult.” Dick tried to comfort the girl. </p><p>Marinette nodded, barely listening to the words Dick was speaking. She opened her phone to find multiple texts from various people. </p><p>Queenie: Marinette are you okay?! Marinette, why aren’t you answering your phone. </p><p>Queenie: Marinette, it’s been two hours. Why aren’t you answering your phone? </p><p>Maribug: Hey guys.</p><p>Queenie: Holly shit MARINETTE ARE YOU OKAY? WE WERE IN THE MIDDLE OF ‘DINNER’ WHEN BUSTIER GETS A CALL SAYING THAT YOU WERE SHOT!!!!!!!!!!!</p><p>Minou: Easy there Chlo, we were all worried. Are you doing okay Mari?</p><p>Maribug: I’m fine. I will be living with Mr. Wayne for the rest of the trip I don’t know what the plan is. I just woke up a little while ago</p><p>Minou: That’s great Mari! We’ll miss you</p><p>Maribug: I’ll miss you guys too</p><p>Marinette sent a few texts to her parents before putting her phone down on the bed next to her. “What’s the plan?”</p><p>“Well, you have been discharged under the rules that you’re not allowed to be doing any physical activities. You are allowed to walk around the manor so long as there is someone with you.” Bruce had begun speaking for the first time that visit. “Dick, Jason and I will be waiting in the lobby.”</p><p>The three men left and Marinette opened her purse to grab a hair tie to put her loose hair. </p><p>“Marinette are you okay?” Tikki asked once the coast was clear. </p><p>Marinette felt a stream of pain as she moved her arms to put her hair back. It was too painful, so Marinette let her hair stay down. “How come this hurts so much now? I feel like I’m in more pain than when I was shot.” Marinette held back a wince as she continued to move her arms and upper body. </p><p>“They had to get the bullet out of your chest. It ended up getting lodged in one of your ribs. You were in surgery for almost three hours.” Tikki used some of her magic to ease the pain of her holder. </p><p>“Thanks Tikki.” Marinette sighed as the pain lessened. </p><p>Once Marinette was changed, she stepped out of the room. Bruce, Dick and Jason were all sitting in chairs by the lobby. Well, Jason was sitting in a wheelchair. </p><p>“Why are you in a wheelchair Jason?” Marinette asked once she was closer to the men. </p><p>Jason looked up at Marinette, sending her a playful glare. “It’s not for me silly.” Jason stood up and rolled the chair over towards Marinette. “Sit.”</p><p>“I can walk Jason.” Marinette argued, crossing her arms for emphasis. However, when she winced at the movement, Jason carefully sat her into the chair. </p><p>“Girl gets shot in the rib and thinks she’ll walk out of the hospital.” He muttered. </p><p>“Most men can’t do that.” Dick chuckled. </p><p>“That's because men are babies.” Marinette mumbled, a small smile graced her lips when Jason started laughing. </p><p>Jason wheeled Marinette out to a large vehicle. An older man stood in front of the passenger door and immediately opened the back door for them. </p><p>“Marinette, this is Alfred. Alfred, Marinette.” Jason introduced the two. </p><p>“It’s a pleasure to meet you Ms. Dupain-Cheng.” Alfred put a gentle hand on Marinette's shoulder. </p><p>“It’s nice to meet you too. Please just call me Marinette.” Marinette offered the man a warm smile. </p><p>Getting out of the wheelchair and into the car was a slight struggle since she had to bend down to get through the door. But Marinette pushed through. Texting her friends updates every so often. While on the drive, Marinette pieced together what happened the night she had been shot. Hearing Dick’s voice, Jason being the man in the helmet. That must mean the whole family was the Bat team Adrien was excited about. </p><p>Maribug: Just pulled up to the manor and HOLY SHIT THIS PLACE IS HUGE!!!!!</p><p>Marinette sat with her eyes wide open. This is where she’ll be staying!</p><p>Jason snorted. “If it makes you feel better, the place just has big rooms. Granted there’s like a hundred of them but still.”</p><p>Marinette nodded, not even knowing what Jason had said. The manor was ginormous. The stone and brick exterior was carefully crafted to make the manor look like a miniature castle. When inside Marinette wanted to cry. The careful wood framing, the beautiful paintings of families and scenic views, the furniture was newer but didn’t clash with anything. The manor was obviously up to date on its technology as well. Dick and Bruce had let Jason bring Marinette on a small tour on the way to her room. </p><p>“Pixie-Pop, how about I give you a tour later once you’re settled in.” Jason teased the petite girl for reacting in such a way. “Dick will probably end up interrogating you later with what happened the other day</p><p>“Thanks for letting me know.” Marinette said sarcastically. “This place is beautiful.” Marinette said softly as she turned in a circle before stopping to look at a photo of a happy family of three. One boy and his parents. The photo was obviously painted some time in the mid 1980’s. Compared to other portraits Marinette had seen, this family looked truly happy. </p><p>“That’s Bruce’s parents. The photo was painted about a year before they died.” Jason said softly. </p><p>Marinette remembered reading about them. “They were killed outside of a theatre, correct? I did a lot of research before coming here. Mr. Wayne watched the murders. I’ve seen a fair share of death but I can’t fathom what it would have been like to watch your parents life fade away in front of your very own eyes.” Marinette wiped away a stray tear. </p><p>“That was a long time ago. Nevertheless, I keep that photo as a reminder of them. My parents were good people.” </p><p>Marinette turned around to see Bruce Wayne standing before her. “I’m sorry for your loss. However, if I may say so, you are a good person Mr. Wayne. I did a lot of research about you and your company, since taking over Wayne Enterprise you have helped Gotham become a better place.” </p><p>“Thank you Ms. Dupain-Cheng.” Bruce offered his hand, Marinette happily shook it. </p><p>“Thank you for letting me stay here for the time being. If anything happens please tell me so that I can fix it.” Marinette smiled politely. “Also please call me Marinette.”</p><p>Dick walked into the room shortly after Bruce. “Marinette, how’s the tour?”</p><p>Marinette though for a minute. “How much do they know about me? They’re the Bat Fam, did they look up everything about me and who I am? Do they know about MDC?” Marinette began spiraling. </p><p>“Marinette? What’s wrong Pixie-Pop?” Jason asked, snapping Marinette back to the present. </p><p>Marinette looked up at Bruce and schooled her emotions. “How much do you know about me? My personal, professional and hero lives all included.”</p><p>Bruce didn’t say it out loud, but Marinette had not been what he was expecting. From what he could find in the short amount of time, Marinette was not like most teenagers her age. She didn’t have a very active social media, the only things she posted within the last few years were with the same four friends or her family. In the beginning of her social media days she was quite active and had her classmates with the exception of Chloé Bourgeois in most posts. Now all of the class’ social media was around everyone but Chloé, Marinette and Adrien, usually around stories from Lila Rossi. </p><p>“Of course. I’m assuming you know about us to an extent?” Bruce asked seriously. </p><p>Marinette nodded. “I was able to piece things together as to who each of you are. You obviously being Batman, Dick being Nightwing, Jason being Red Hood. I assume Timothy Drake is Red Robin and your son Damian is Robin. However, I am not going to jump to conclusions since I do not have all of the facts. I have yet to see your younger sons but based on my knowledge I believe I know who you all are.”</p><p>“How long did it take for you to figure us all out?” Bruce asked, his voice never faltering. </p><p>“I was trying to figure everything out in the car. Jason told me who he was on the roof. I had recognized Dick’s voice when he was yelling after the gunshot. I pieced together that Dick and Jason were your sons when we were at the hospital. Tim Drake is also one of your sons and it would make sense for him and the rest of the family to be a team of two out of five of you were heroes.” Marinette listed the points she used to come to her conclusion. “Now, how much do you know about me? My personal, professional and hero lives all included.” Marinette’s eyes showed that she was nervous, maybe scared but she wouldn’t back down. </p><p>“Jason knew that you were Ladybug. We know that within the last few years you only post with certain people from your class and your parents. You’re a fashion designer and very talented. Your parents own a bakery that is ranked one of the best in Paris. When you were thirteen Ladybug made her first appearance with her sidekick.”</p><p>“Partner and his name is Chat Noir.” Marinette interrupted. Jason and Dick looked at her like she grew a second head. </p><p>“Okay, your partner Chat Noir, to defeat Hawk Moth. Over the course of the next few years the team expanded but two out of the original heroes seem to no longer come to battles while two new heroes take their places. Hawk Moth has gained an ally and as of the last year he has stopped attacking as frequently. That is all we know about your hero identity.” Bruce stated. </p><p>“Well then I guess we know what we need to know about each other.” Marinette said before her features softened. “Thank you again for letting me stay here for the remainder of my trip. I’ll do my best to stay out of trouble.”</p><p>The four carried what could be a civil conversation before they heard yelling. </p><p>“Get back here you sleep deprived, coffee addicted, imbecile!”</p><p>“Get away you gremlin!” A man yelled before jumping behind Jason and running out the room. </p><p>The teen boy who was chasing him slid down the railing and landed before running after his brother. His hand barely brushed Marinette’s when the two teens froze. Marinette opened her eyes and only saw the boy. She thought it was too dark to really see and wished there was a little bit of light to light up the area around them. Immediately there were soft lights shining between the teens, that’s when the boy looked up. </p><p>“What the?” He stood up and turned in a circle. “Where are we?”</p><p>“I don’t know but I think it’s some part of our subconscious.” Marinette wasn’t sure but thought that throwing around ideas wouldn’t be a bad thing. </p><p>“This is happening because I touched your hand. How did the lights get here?” He asked. </p><p>“I couldn’t see much of anything so I hoped to have some light to see.” Marinette thought about there being a comfortable space for them to sit and talk and suddenly a black couch with blankets appeared. “This is weird.”</p><p>“You thought about this?” He asked as he gestured towards the couch. </p><p>Marinette shrugged. “I thought about a comfortable place for us to sit.”</p><p>Marinette took a seat at one end of the couch and wrapped herself in a blanket. The boy sat down very formally on the opposite end. The two sat in silence for a few minutes before Marinette thought about having a large whiteboard for them to write on with multiple different marker colors to use. Marinette stood up and started writing on the board. </p><p>“What are you doing?” The boy asked. </p><p>Marinette drew a line down the muffle of the white board before handing the boy a marker. “You are going to write down your name and anything else you would talk about when you first meet someone.” Marinette said before writing down her name and some of her favorite things. </p><p>•Name: Marinette Dupain-Cheng <br/>•Favorite color: Pink<br/>•Favorite food: Macaroons<br/>•Hobbies: Designing, sewing, drawing, baking<br/>•Hero identity / identities: Ladybug<br/>•Dislikes: <br/>&gt;Liars<br/>&gt;Cheating<br/>&gt;Rudeness<br/>&gt;Bullying<br/>&gt;Violence <br/>&gt;Being led on / tricked<br/>•Likes:<br/>&gt;The truth<br/>&gt;Designing<br/>&gt;Being with family and friends<br/>&gt;Trying new things<br/>&gt;Helping other people or things</p><p>•Name: Damian Wayne<br/>•Hero identity: Robin</p><p>Marinette looked at her list before closing her marker and taking a step back. The boy had finished before her but she was okay with that. Looking at the list he made she smiled softly. “It’s nice to meet you Damian.”</p><p>“Dupain-Cheng.” Damian said curtly. </p><p>“Okay, so you’re a quiet and excessively formal person. Well you know a little bit about me and I won’t pressure you to tell me more than you want to. However, I do want to get to know you Damian.” Marinette smiled softly. </p><p>“Tt.” Damian offered his hand for a handshake which Marinette happily returned. </p><p>That’s when everything went black again. When Marinette opened her eyes she saw Jason and Tim looking down at her. “Where am I?” Marinette asked as she sat up. </p><p>“You touched Demon Spawn and the both of you dropped. We brought you into the family room to see when you would wake up.” Jason explained. </p><p>“Okay, where’s Damian?” Marinette asked as she eyed the room seeing no sight of the boy. </p><p>“Damian, I swear to god.” Dick mumbled as he and Damian walked into the room. “Why are you like this?”</p><p>“Because I was raised in the league until I was ten then by father.” Damian explained before looking at Marinette. “Dupain-Cheng.”</p><p>“Hello to you too Damian.” Marinette said with a soft roll of her eyes. </p><p>“Dinner is ready.” Bruce said as he walked into the room. “How are you feeling Marinette?”</p><p>“Fine I think. I’m sorry if I worried any of you.” Marinette bowed her head. </p><p>Even Damian’s face darkened slightly at her apology. </p><p>“Marinette, you did nothing wrong.” Dick said as he sat next to Marinette. </p><p>Marinette just nodded. “Can I get something from my room please?” She asked weakly. </p><p>“Of course, Damian, can you please bring Marinette to her room?” Bruce asked. </p><p>Damian turned and led Marinette to her room. Marinette mumbled a soft thank you before walking into her room and closing the door. She quietly ran to the farthest corner from the door and slid down the wall, quietly crying. After a few minutes she calmed down and walked into the bathroom connected to her room to fix her makeup. Once she was done she slowly opened her door. </p><p>“No.” Marinette said softly as she saw Damian leaning against the opposite wall from her door. </p><p>“You don’t know what I was about to say.” Damian stated coldly. </p><p>Marinette raised an eyebrow and sighed. “If you were going to say ‘are you okay’, ‘do you want to talk about it’, the answer is no.” </p><p>“Well, I wasn’t going to ask any of those questions. I was going to ask if you wanted to eat dinner without the rest of the family. You’re obviously not okay and asking if you want to talk is redundant. I can quickly grab some food for you and lead you somewhere more private to eat if you would feel more comfortable.” Damian stated with almost no emotion. </p><p>Marinette smiled softly. “Thanks Damian, I would like that.” Damian nodded, led Marinette towards the kitchen and grabbed some food. “Would you like to eat with me? You don’t have to but I don’t know, I just…”</p><p>“Of course. My siblings are bothersome anyway.” Damian filled another plate of food before walking out of the kitchen and to a family room like area with a table and chairs. “What do you want to talk about?” Damian asked once he put the food down and sat down. </p><p>Marinette sat down across from Damian. “I really don’t want to talk about anything Damian.” </p><p>“Okay fine, however I need to ask you some questions.” Damian stated. </p><p>“I thought Dick was going to interrogate me?” Marinette joked. </p><p>Damian’s lips twitched before settling into his normal frown. “Yes however, father ended up interrogating you instead. He only got the overall information he needed.”</p><p>“So you’re going to ask me questions that are more personal?” Marinette said tiredly as she moved her food around her plate. </p><p>“Yes.” Damian said before pushing his plate out of the way so he can place his hands on the table. “You’re friends with Adrien Agreste, Chloé Bourgeois, Luka Couffaine and Kagami Tsurugi. Your parents run a bakery that you and your family live over. You go to the school across the street with most of your friends. When you were thirteen you became Ladybug who soon became a phenomenon across Paris. In school you became the class president and your deputy was Alya Césaire. Whenever there was an akuma, you would go missing a few minutes prior to Ladybug’s appearance. When Lila Rossi came to the school, the two of you did not get along. Rossi left and everything went back to normal. When Rossi returned you were expelled but shortly after you were welcomed back to the school and your history of expulsion was erased. Since then, you are class president with Agreste and Bourgeois as your CO deputies. You no longer post things with your class and they never seem to include you, Bourgeois or Agreste in anything. You seem to only have four friends in Paris. You’re constantly getting hate emails and texts from your peers on your old phone. You changed your number a few months ago and you don’t send any responses to your old classmates. Your principal is new and you have already gotten him to stand up for you unlike your old principal. The Ladyblog has since been replaced with Lila. That’s all of the information my family has about you.” Damian leaned back slightly. “I however know that you design for multiple big names such as Jagged Stone, Gabriel Agreste and Clara Nightingale. You have a big name and a small circle of clientele but that doesn’t mean you don’t design for someone who asks for a design to wear for a nice occasion. Your deputies are Chat Noir and Queen Bee. Your other friends are Viperion and Ryuko. You are loyal to your team which is why you have let Queen Bee, Viperion and Ryuko stay by your side for the last few years. Hawk Moth hasn’t been a large threat like he was a year ago and you are happy about that but it’s also off setting.”</p><p>Marinette was impressed that Damian got almost everything. “You’re right, about almost everything. I’m loyal yes but the reason my team has been together for so long is not just because I’m loyal to them but because they are also loyal to me. The reason Rena Rouge and Carapace are no longer parts of the team is because they can’t be trusted. My team works like yours, we are a family and it took a lot for us to get to the place we are in now. So yes I’m loyal to my team but that’s not something I give lightly, they have earned my trust.”</p><p>“That’s the reason you have a small circle.” Damian raised his eyebrows. </p><p>“I have a small circle because the people I trusted left!” Marinette’s lip quivered. “Lila took my class from me. I won’t let someone get close to me like everyone else.”</p><p>Damian smiled slightly. “That’s all I needed.” He stood up and grabbed his plate. </p><p>“That’s all you needed? That’s all you needed!” Marinette slammed her hands on the table. “You did all of that for what?! To see what makes me snap?! What kind of sick person digs into someone’s life then walks away once they snap!?”</p><p>“In the world I live in, it’s my job to figure out what makes others snap.” Damian stated as he stared down at Marinette. </p><p>“I know that look Wayne, that’s the ‘I’m better than you and you should be scared of me’ look. It’s not going to work. I’ve stared down much worse than you. You’re nothing more than an arrogant prick and that is all I need from you!” Marinette spat before storming out of the room and towards her room. Marinette closed her door and locked it before transforming and jumping out of her window. </p><p> </p><p>“Demon Spawn? What just happened?” Tim asked as he and Dick ran into the room. </p><p>“I got to know her better. I’ll be in my room.” Damian shrugged before walking out of the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Pixie-Pop?” Jason asked as he knocked on Marinette’s door. “Hey, it’s Jason. Marinette?” When Jason didn’t get an answer he picked the lock. The window was opened but other than that there was no Marinette. “Marinette?!”</p><p> </p><p>Ladybug jumped from rooftop to rooftop through Paris. She was so happy that Mr. Pigeon decided to strike because she wanted to be in Paris. </p><p>“What’s the situation?” Ladybug asked as she landed next to Viperion. </p><p>“Hey LB. Mr. P got mad about some kids messing with his birds.” Viperion stated. </p><p>The fight was quick. Within fifteen minutes the team was heading back to the Eiffel Tower. </p><p>“Not that I don’t love you LB but why are you here?” Viperion asked. </p><p>Ladybug huffed and leaned against a pillar. “I met my soulmate today. He’s a total prick.”</p><p>“Woah!” Viperion laughed. “You’ve only cursed when talking about Rossi.”</p><p>“Well, this one knows about me and everyone. He and his team figured us all out within a few days. He knows everything and decided to see what ticks me off.” Ladybug said angrily. “He got under my skin and once I snapped he just said ‘that’s all I needed’.” </p><p>“Damn, what did you say?” Viperion asked as he wrapped an arm around Ladybug’s shoulders. </p><p>“I told him that he was an arrogant prick and that was all I needed from him.” Ladybug stated. “Is it wrong that I feel bad but I still want to bash his face in?”</p><p>Viperion shook his head as he tried to calm down his friend. “Nope! He’s totally a jerk. However, you need to calm down.”</p><p>The two did a quick calming exercise before Ladybug stood up. “I need to get going. I still need to tell the others.”</p><p>“I’m here for you Ladybug.” Viperion gave a soft smile before Ladybug stepped through the portal to her room in the manor. </p><p>Once she dropped her transformations she took a deep breath. </p><p>“Pixie-Pop!” Jason cheered as he hugged Marinette.</p><p>“Hey Jason. What’s up?” Marinette asked nervously. </p><p>Jason held Marinette in front of him and stared her in the eye. “We heard yelling so we went to check it out. Dick and Tim went to find Damian and I came to find you. You weren’t here and the window was opened.”</p><p>“I needed to get to Paris.” Marinette stated. </p><p>“That doesn’t explain the window being open.” Jason raised an eyebrow. </p><p>“Okay so I may or may not have hopped out the window while I was transformed as Ladybug and then shortly after needed to get to Paris for an akuma.”  Marinette confesses. “But I came back shortly afterwards, I needed to talk to one of my teammates.”</p><p>Jason sighed. “Fine.”</p><p>“Fine?” Marinette was a little confused. </p><p>“Yes, fine. Next time let us know before you just disappear though?” Jason smiled softly. </p><p>“Fine.” Marinette giggled before getting serious. “If you’ll excuse me, I need to find your youngest brother.”</p><p>Jason nodded and brought Marinette to Damian’s room. “Demon Spawn, open the fuck up.” </p><p>“What do you want Todd?” Damian called from inside the room. </p><p>“Seeing as I’m being nice, open the damn door.” Jason stated as he leaned against the doorframe. </p><p>Damian opened the door and looked between the two. “What?”</p><p>Marinette grabbed his wrist and everything went dark. Then they were back into the mind space. “I really don’t like you right now.”</p><p>“Congratulations.” Damian said sarcastically. “Is that all?”</p><p>“No.” Marinette swung a punch.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Solutions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For updates please follow AstuteSunflower on Instagram☺️💜</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Damian quickly dodged the punch aimed at his face. It went on like that for a while. Marinette would attack and Damian would block. Eventually Marinette was fast enough between blows to actually land a hit right to his sternum. Damian stumbled before launching his first attack. The two traded between blocking and attacking. After a while Marinette stepped back and sat down. </p><p>“I really don’t like you right now. You were a total asshole before and I don’t like assholes. As of right now I feel like a total joke. I’m willing to give this another shot but that means that you’re not going to toy with my emotions. I don’t trust you and it’s going to take a long time for me to trust you. I don’t want to be thrown into a relationship with you and I’m sure you feel the same way.” Marinette stood up and started walking around. </p><p>Damian watched Marinette walk back and forth in front of him before speaking up. “I don’t trust you and I don’t want to be in a relationship with you either. When I was growing up I was taught that having a soulmate is a weakness and I do believe that to an extent.”</p><p>“Fine.” Marinette huffed before her shoulders slumped. “I should probably let you know that Lila is claiming to be your soulmate.”</p><p>“She won’t be for long.”</p><p>Marinette nodded softly and turned away from Damian, wishing she was talking with Jason or Tikki.</p><p>“Hey Pixie-Pop.” Jason smiled as Marinette sat up. </p><p>“Hey.” Marinette looked to her side to see Damian still out cold, she frowned softly before standing up and walking out of the room with her eyes on the floor as she made her way to her room. “Tikki, I’m going to bed.”</p><p>“He doesn’t care about you.” Lila grinned. “Damiboo and I are going to be happy together.”</p><p>“You’re not taking him away from me Lila, he doesn’t want me around. Gaining him has no effect on me.” Marinette brushed passed Lila. </p><p>“What about Jason and Dick. You seem to really care about them. It would be a shame if they got a new little sister.” Lila began to laugh. </p><p>“That won’t happen.” Marinette’s lip quivered. </p><p>“Little sis, we’re heading out for some ice cream. Damian said he’ll meet us there.” Dick said as he draped an arm over Lila’s shoulder. </p><p>“Oh that would be great.” Lila smiled sweetly at the male. </p><p>“Who the fuck are you?” Jason asked as he looked down at Marinette.</p><p>“Jason, it’s me, Marinette. You call me Pixie-Pop.” Marinette gave him a watery smile. </p><p>Jason looked at Lila and Marinette. “No, Lila is my Pixie-Pop, you're the bitch that’s been bullying my baby sister for years.” Jason’s face darkened. </p><p>Before Marinette knew what was happening Marinette was thrown to the floor. She felt a shooting pain in her ribs. </p><p>“Gah!” Marinette gasped as she tried to push herself off of the floor. “Tikki, hit the lights.” </p><p>Tikki quickly flew to a lamp and turned it on. “Marinette!” </p><p>“I’m fine.” She said, trying to convince herself. </p><p>“No you’re not! Your stitches opened.” Tikki flew to get a towel from the bathroom. </p><p>There was a knock on the door. “Dupain-Cheng, what is the meaning of the racket coming from your room at this hour?”</p><p>“I fell out of bed, my stitches opened up.” Marinette called. </p><p>Tikki flew to open the door. “Do you know how to fix her stitches?” Tikki was worried. </p><p>“Yes. I have a first aid kit in my room, give me one moment.” Damian quickly went to grab his first aid kit. </p><p>Marinette slowly moved towards the bathroom. Damian quickly came back into the room and helped Marinette into the bathroom. He quietly worked on stitching back up her wound. Marinette looked over his face, he seemed almost angrier than usual. </p><p>“I’m sorry Damian.” Marinette said softly. </p><p>Damian paused for a second before he finished and put the first aid kit to the side. “Will you stop apologizing for things. You keep saying you’re sorry for things that are out of your control.” Marinette nodded and he continued. “I should be the one who is sorry. I was a total asshole earlier, I treated you like I would treat a case when I should have treated you like a person.”</p><p>“Let’s try this again.” Marinette sighed. “I’m Marinette.”</p><p>“Damian.” Damian offered his hand and Marinette happily shook it. “It’s getting late.” Damian helped Marinette get back to her bed before leaving the room and closing the door behind him. </p><p>The next morning was hectic. Marinette didn’t go back to sleep, opting to work on some new designs, so she walked into her door frame on her way out of her room. </p><p>“Woah, Marinette.” Dick said as he walked over to Marinette. “What are you doing up?”</p><p>“I kinda got lost in designing.” Marinette laughed nervously. “It’s fine, I just need some caffeine.” Marinette added when she saw Dick’s worried face. </p><p>Dick rolled his eyes and smiled. “You better not end up like Timmy.”</p><p>As the two walked into the kitchen Marinette was surprised that Dick got sent out by Alfred. </p><p>“I’m sorry master Dick but you’re not allowed in the kitchen for the next week and three days along with your brother, master Tim.” Alfred said while Dick sulked. “Miss Marinette, if you would like to make yourself coffee you may, breakfast shall be ready shortly.” </p><p>“Marinette, help me.” Dick said dramatically. </p><p>Marinette giggled. “What do you want from the kitchen?” </p><p>Marinette walked into the kitchen to get her and Dick some coffee. She was able to get the water, milk and sugar, but couldn’t find the coffee grounds. </p><p>“Top cabinet to your left in the blue canister.” Damian said as he walked into the room. </p><p>Marinette looked where he said and sure enough, there were the coffee grounds. “Thanks Damian.” Marinette turned towards him with a smile. “Do you want some?”</p><p>“I don’t like coffee.” He said as he grabbed a mug from the cabinet. “But thank you for the offer.”</p><p>“Of course. I figured I could go on the trip today so I got up early.” Marinette said as she made herself and Dick coffee. </p><p>“I don’t suggest that.” Damian stated as he worked on making himself a cup of tea. </p><p>Marinette crossed her arms and stared at the boy. “Oh really? And why’s that?” She was obviously not pleased with the idea. </p><p>“Need I remind you about what happened last night?” Damian stated. </p><p>Jason walked in the room and looked between the two teens having a stair down, Marinett’s face tinged pink with the thought of last night. “If you say the two of you fucked, I’m out.”</p><p>Marinette looked at Jason like he kicked a puppy while Damian threw a knife towards his older brother. Jason just moved to the side and continued to pull out some food for himself. </p><p>“Now, it’s not that I have a problem with young love. Just make sure you use a condom.” Jason shrugged. </p><p>Marinette started choking while Damian hit his head on the counter. </p><p>“Can you act like an adult for once in your life Todd?” Damian grumbled. </p><p>Marinette finished making her and Dick’s coffees before stammering about leaving the room and having not done anything. Once out of the room Marinette handed Dick his coffee and set her cup down on the table before burying her head in her hands. </p><p>“Jason said something inappropriate?” Dick asked, Marinette nodded. “Did Damian throw something at him?”</p><p>“Yes. Then Jason said something even worse.” Marinette whined. </p><p>Dick laughed before yelling at Jason that they need to protect Marinette’s innocence, not destroy it. </p><p>“Morning.” Tim yawned as he almost walked into the table. </p><p>“Morning Timmy.” Dick chuckled as he slid his coffee towards Tim. “Did you get any sleep?”</p><p>Tim looked at Dick like he was telling a hilarious joke and rolled his eyes. “What do you think? What was with all of the yelling?”</p><p>“Jason is ruining Marinette’s innocence while teasing Damian.” Dick provided. </p><p>“Ah, knife or fork?” Tim asked after he took a sip of coffee. </p><p>“Knife.” Marinette and Dick said. </p><p>Damian walked into the room cleaning off his knife. “I didn’t stab him, we were just having a friendly conversation.” He said before sitting down next to Dick. </p><p>“The fucking heathen attacked me.” Jason said as he came out of the kitchen looking disheveled. </p><p>Damian smirked as he put his knife back into his school jacket. Marinette looked at him curiously but quickly dropped her gaze to her coffee cup when Damian looked her way. </p><p>“Like I said, I didn’t stab him.” Damian leaned back in his chair. </p><p>Dick laughed as Jason plopped down next to Marinette. </p><p>Damian stood up and was about to leave the room when he turned towards the table. “Marinette isn’t going to be joining the class today.” And walked out. </p><p>Jason turned towards Marinette and was about to speak when Marinette beat him to it. “I fell out of bed and reopened my stitches last night. Damian heard and helped me out.” Her face turned a darker shade of pink before she stood up and walked in the direction Damian left in. </p><p>Marinette got lost and ended up walking out onto a terrace that looked over the driveway. Marinette watched as Damian drove away. </p><p>“You should talk to him.” Tikki insisted. </p><p>Marinette groaned. “How am I supposed to do that. It’s not like he makes it easy to talk about things. He’s so difficult!”</p><p>Marinette and Tikki bickered for a little longer before Marinette walked back to her room and pulled out her sketchbook. Marinette drew a dress that faded from pink to dark red with small ladybugs and cherry blossoms. The next was a black and green suit with small cat heads and snakes scattered over the jacket. At some point Marinette stood up to open her window then sat back down. As she worked, Marinette played music that she was softly singing along to. </p><p>You fascinated me<br/>Cloaked in shadows and secrecy<br/>The beauty of a broken angel</p><p>I ventured carefully<br/>Afraid of what you thought I'd be<br/>But pretty soon I was entangled</p><p>You take me by the hand<br/>I question who I am</p><p>Teach me how to fight<br/>I'll show you how to win<br/>You're my mortal flaw<br/>And I'm your fatal sin<br/>Let me feel the sting<br/>The pain<br/>The burn<br/>Under my skin</p><p>Marinette’s voice raised slowly until she was singing out loud. </p><p>Put me to the test<br/>I'll prove that I'm strong<br/>Won't let myself believe<br/>That what we feel is wrong<br/>I finally see what<br/>You knew was inside me<br/>All along</p><p>That behind this soft exterior<br/>Lies a warrior</p><p>At this point Marinette’s work was fully forgotten as she continued to sing her heart out while walking towards the window to look at the view of the sun over the trees. </p><p>My memory refused<br/>To separate the lies from truth<br/>And search the past<br/>My mind created</p><p>I kept on pushing through<br/>Standing resolute which you<br/>In equal measure<br/>Loved and hated</p><p>You take me by the hand<br/>I'm seeing who I am</p><p>Teach me how to fight<br/>I'll show you how to win<br/>You're my mortal flaw<br/>And I'm your fatal sin<br/>Let me feel the sting<br/>The pain<br/>The burn<br/>Under my skin</p><p>Put me to the test<br/>I'll prove that I'm strong<br/>Won't let myself believe<br/>That what we feel is wrong<br/>I finally see what<br/>You knew was inside me<br/>All along</p><p>That behind this soft exterior<br/>Lies a warrior<br/>Lies a warrior</p><p>You take me by the hand<br/>I'm sure of who I am<br/>Teach me how to fight<br/>I'll show you how to win<br/>You're my mortal flaw<br/>And I'm your fatal sin<br/>Let me feel the sting<br/>The pain<br/>The burn<br/>Under my skin</p><p>Put me to the test<br/>I'll prove that I'm strong<br/>Won't let myself believe<br/>That what we feel is wrong<br/>I finally see what<br/>You knew was inside me<br/>All along</p><p>That behind this soft exterior<br/>Lies a warrior<br/>Ohhhh</p><p>The pictures come to life<br/>Wake in the dead of night<br/>Open my eyes<br/>I must be dreaming<br/>Clutch my pillow tight<br/>Brace myself for the fight<br/>I've heard that seeing<br/>Is believing</p><p>(Warrior by Beth Crowley)</p><p>Marinette sighed before slowly closing her window and going back to her work. </p><p>“Girl!?” Marinette jumped as she heard someone start yelling. “Damian! Why didn’t you tell me there was a girl staying here?!” </p><p>Marinette groaned. “Was I really that loud? Who else heard?” Marinette thought as she fidgeted with the hem of her shirt. </p><p>“Kent, I already told you that one of the students from the French class is staying here for their trip.” Marinette heard Damian’s distant voice say. </p><p>“Can I meet her? I’ve been waiting to meet kids from the class for weeks!” </p><p>Marinette couldn’t help but giggle softly as she heard the two boys bicker. Marinette opened her door and saw Damian and another boy standing just a few feet away. Both turned towards her, Damian’s face held the same frown while the other boy beamed and rushed over towards her. </p><p>“Hi, I’m Marinette.” Marinette smiled and held out her hand. </p><p>The boy happily shook it. “Jon.”</p><p>Marinette looked at Damian with a look of annoyance. “Damian.”</p><p>“Dupain-Cheng.” Damian nodded before walking closer to the group. “Kent, she is the class president of her class.”</p><p>“Cool!” Jon smiled. “Hey Marinette, if he’s being a jerk let me know.” </p><p>“Thank you Jon but I think I’ll decline your offer.” Marinette had an evil gleam in her eyes. </p><p>Jon looked between Marinette and Damian who were currently having a staring contest. “Okay. Hey, Damian and I were just finishing up homework. Are you busy?”</p><p>“I was just finishing up a personal project. If you give me two minutes I’ll be out.” Marinette said before heading back into her room and closing the door. Marinette quickly put her sketchbook into her suitcase, grabbed her phone and purse before walking out of her room. “Ready.”</p><p>“Great. I was thinking about going out to grab some coffee or something since its a nice day. What do you think?” Jon asked. </p><p>“I think it’s a ridiculous idea. Everything that is needed is here.” Damian stated. </p><p>Marinette rolled her eyes. “I think it’s a great idea Jon. You’re out voted Wayne.” Marinette teased. </p><p>“So Marinette, are you excited about your trip?” Jon asked as the three walked out of the manor and towards Damian’s car. </p><p>“Definitely. Although Damian benched me for the day and possibly tomorrow.” Marinette sent Damian a playful glare. </p><p>“Oh really?” Jon smirked. </p><p>Damian rolled his eyes. “I’m tempted to bench you tomorrow as well Dupain-Cheng.”</p><p>Marinette and Jon talked while Damian drove to a small cafe in the city. After getting their drinks the teens walked around. Everything was fine until Marinette heard Lila’s witch-like laughter. Marinette quickly ducked into the closest shop and away from any windows. Damian and Jon quickly followed. Marinette was shaking slightly as she watched her class walk past the window. </p><p>“Kent, go see if they have left.” Jon nodded and walked towards the windows. “Dupain-Cheng, look at me.” Damian said softly as he place his hands on Marinette’s shoulders gently. “Marinette.” Damian’s voice was soft but firm. Marinette looked up at the boy and tried to school her emotions. </p><p>“I’m fine Damian.” Marinette said softly. </p><p>“What have they done to you?” Damian asked sternly. </p><p>Marinette got defensive. “You’re the one who looked into my entire life, figure it out.” </p><p>Damian could see the worry, anger and despair in Marinette’s eyes. “Hey, look at me.”</p><p>“Let me go Damian. Please let me go.” Marinette said softly. </p><p>Jon ran up to tell them that the group went into a shop down the street. “We should leave now.”</p><p>Marinette nodded and walked out of the store with the boys following behind. Jon walked up to Marinette and bumped her shoulder, Marinette bumped his back. </p><p>After a few hours Damian and Marinette drove back to the manor while Jon promised to take the train and would call them when he got home. Marinette quickly walked towards her room once she was in the manor. </p><p>“Dupain-Cheng.” Damian started. </p><p>“If you want to talk, you’re going to have to do a lot more than just say my name Damian.” Marinette said softly.</p><p>“Fine.” Damian said before pulling his sleeve down and grabbing onto Marinette’s arm before pulling her into the library. “Sit.”</p><p>Marinette huffed before sitting down on a chair. Damian touched her bare hand and instantly the two were back in their mindspace. Marinette walked over to the couch and sat down. </p><p>“Why did you react the way you did when you heard Rossi’s laugh?” Damian asked as Marinette played with the blanket in her lap. “Marinette?”</p><p>“Damian, she ruined most of my life within months. Her sole purpose is ruining my life. Imagine if you had the Joker’s laugh following you in your personal life, taking away your friends and turning the world against you for years.” Marinette curled in on herself. </p><p>“Your class is being divided up. Do you know what group you’ll be in?” Damian tried coaxing Marinette out of her worry. </p><p>“Adri, Chloé and I are the only students who fluently speak English. We’ll be in the honors classes as well because we’re further ahead then the rest of the class.” Marinette explained. </p><p>Damian nodded. “That means the three of you are going to be in some of my classes.” Marinette’s face brightened. “Classes start in two days, which means starting Monday you will be held in one of the highest standards of Gotham Academy regardless of your country.”</p><p>Marinette smiled and looked like she wanted to say something before going deeper into her shell. Damian noticed and sighed softly. “Look Damian, I don’t care if I’ll be held at a higher standard by your school. I care if this will backfire on me because of people finding out about us.”</p><p>“That’s your biggest worry? Whether people find out you and I are soulmates?” Damian said the word soulmates as if it offended him. </p><p>Marinette stood up abruptly. “Actually yes Damian it is. Lila turned everyone against me and is now saying that you and her are soulmates. If people found out that we are soulmates, then you’ll have a lot more to worry about than just having a soulmate. I’ve learned the hard way that Lila will not rest until she gets what she wants.” Marinette walked a few feet away from Damian and sat down on the floor. </p><p>“Marinette, you’re acting like a child.” Damian stated. </p><p>“And you’re being a jerk, again.” Marinette mumbled angrily. </p><p>“At least I’m being mature.” Damian said stiffly. </p><p>Marinette whipped her head around and glared at Damian. “You’re being a jerk. Don’t talk to me.” </p><p>Damian rolled his eyes and laid down on the couch. He didn’t fall asleep, but the rest felt nice. Marinette on the other hand was angry. Why is this guy, who she has had little to no positive experiences with, telling her that she is acting like a child when he himself is acting like a sixty year old man from the 80’s. Marinette took a deep breath before walking over to Damian. Sensing Marinette’s movements, Damian sat up and looked at the girl. </p><p>“You are a real jerk, Damian. Why?” Marinette asked as she sat down on the opposite side of the couch from Damian. </p><p>“Excuse me?” Damian raised an eyebrow at the girl in front of him. </p><p>“I asked why you’re such a jerk.” Marinette stated. </p><p>“I prefer the word blunt.” Damian said boredly. </p><p>The two bickered for a while, unsure of how long, before deciding to go back to the real world. When they sat up, they realized that it was getting dark. Marinette went to her room while Damian went down to the cave. </p><p>“So Demon Spawn, what were you and Pixie-Pop doing?” Jason asked as Damian entered the cave. </p><p>“We were getting to know a little bit about each other. It’s none of your business Todd.” Damian sat in his chair by the bat computer, pulling up the file on the class. </p><p>Marinette stayed at the manor until they were supposed to be going to Gotham Academy. Marinette and Damian learned how to coexist with each other to a degree. </p><p>“Marinette.” Damian greeted Marinette in the hallway Monday morning. </p><p>“Good morning Damian.” Marinette offered Damian a soft smile. “Why do you think that every time we touch, we end up in the mind space?” </p><p>“Most likely because every time we have touched the others bare skin, besides once, we wanted to go to the mind space.” Damian stated off the bat. </p><p>“Okay, so if we focus on staying in the real world, we can touch each other.” Marinette bounced on the balls of her feet. “Let’s try it.”</p><p>Damian rolled his eyes at how excited Marinette was but found the act a little cute.</p><p>“Wait.” Damian thought. “Did I think that Marinette was being cute?”  </p><p>“Damian, are you okay?” Marinette placed her hand onto Damian’s shoulder. </p><p>Damian looked at Marinette who was smiling up at him. “Yeah, I just got a little lost in thought.” </p><p>“Oh okay.” Marinette looked at Damian curiously. “Anyway, let’s try this out.”</p><p>Marinette held her hand in front of her. Damian hesitantly took Marinette’s hand in his own. Both teens thought about staying where they were. </p><p>“We did it!” Marinette cheered. </p><p>Dick walked into the hallway. “Hey guys what are you, oh hey, you’re holding hands!” </p><p>“Yes we are. We figured out a way to stay in the real world while touching the other.” Marinette was bouncing on the balls of her feet happily. </p><p>“Cool, well you both better start moving before you’re late for school.” </p><p>“Thanks Dick!” Marinette hugged the older teen before walking quickly to the kitchen. </p><p>Dick turned to Damian once Marinette was out of earshot. “Marinette seems very happy. What happened?” </p><p>“I don’t know. She didn’t start acting like that until we started discussing a way to touch each other without going into the mind space.” </p><p>“That’s a good thing Baby Bird.” Dick put his hand on Damian’s shoulder and gave him a supportive smile. </p><p>“I guess it is.” Damian said softly before following Marinette to the kitchen.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>UPDATES<br/>1. New chapters will be coming out a little slower because I haven’t had much time to write with school.<br/>2. For updates, questions and possibly clues about upcoming chapters, please follow Astute Sunflower on Instagram at<br/>https://www.instagram.com/astutesunflower/<br/>3. My Instagram is a public account so you just have to hit the follow button and you will be able to get updates, jokes, hints and more.<br/>4. MOST IMPORTANTLY, you guys are all amazing and beautiful. Keep being yourselves and do what makes you happy. I love you all💜</p><p>Also, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chewandy told me that I posted this chapter twice, thank you. Here’s a gold star 🌟</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>